


Everything Golden

by Orcish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Mention of attempted rape, Sex Pollen, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets drugged, but finds his way to Magnus. Magnus helps him with the effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the books, so everything is based on the TV series and what tidbits I've learned since.

Everything had a strange, golden tint. Someone touched him, pushing him to get down, but Alec resisted. There was somewhere he had to be.

“Alec, it’s fine… just relax. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

It did… everything was tingly. His clothes tickled his skin and he shivered, twisting a little to feel it.

The hand on his back caressed him, but it felt wrong – he knew it was not the right hand. He was not supposed to be here.

“Let’s just take this away,” the man purred in his ear and reached for his bow and quiver.

Why were they visible? Why did he have them? Alec ducked away from the man.

“Now, now Alec… it’s ok.”

Alec took a step back and the man’s face twisted in anger. He turned and ran.

\---

Alec leaned against Magnus’ door, shivering. The door had never seemed golden before. He rested his head against the cool surface and lifted a hand to knock when the door suddenly opened.

“Alexander, you came early-” Magnus started with a smile, before he took in Alec’s flushed appearance and unbuttoned shirt. “What happened?”

Magnus looked so worried and so pretty.

“I didn’t know that you were made of gold, Magnus,” Alec grinned at him, his head swimming.

“What-” Magnus’ eyes widened. “Alec, what do you see?”

Magnus’ voice was urgent, which was silly because everything was pretty and golden. He told Magnus as much.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus spoke, and he looked sad and – terrified?

“Don’t be sad, Mags,” he spoke. “I love you.”

Magnus smiled, but there were tears in his eyes. Alec moved to hug him and it felt so good to hold Magnus close that he hummed happily. Magnus held onto him tightly for a moment before reaching for his bow.

“Let’s put this away.”

“That’s what he said,” Alec replied, frowning. “I didn’t like it. It’s not his. I didn’t want him touching it.”

“Who said that?” Magnus asked, his golden eyes intense.

“Kitty,” Alec said, and stroked his face. “You are so pretty. You have kitty eyes.”

“Alec, focus. Who wanted to take away your bow?”

“A man. I don’t know. There were people. Not many clothes. They wanted my clothes, too,” he explained, seriously. “I didn’t like it. I knew I had to be somewhere, but I didn’t remember where. I remembered when he touched the bow. You gave it back to me, Magnus. Why did he try to take it?”

Alec looked imploringly at Magnus. Magnus always had the answers. His eyes were still wet, but burning, and when he spoke his voice was rough. 

“Because he’s an evil man. I will find him and make him sorry. He will never hurt you again.”

The cat eyes shone bright golden and Alec smiled. It was so pretty. Magnus was so pretty.

“I’m thirsty, Magnus. And tingly,” he said, shivering.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a glass of water appeared. His fingers were slim and pretty and had golden-purple nails. It looked oddly flickering, but Magnus was magical, so it made sense. Alec looked at his pretty nails while Magnus held the glass for him to drink.

The water felt cool and wonderful in his mouth and Alec moaned. The tingling got worse and his clothes tickled. He pulled back.

“Magnus, it tickles. I’m too hot,” he complained.

Magnus’ eyes widened. “I forgot, Alexander, I’m so sorry,” he spoke.

“Forgot what?” Alec asked, staring at the burning kitty eyes.

“That magic makes it worse. I should call – someone who can take care of you. Someone with less magic residue on them.”

Magnus looked away, biting his lip, and Alec would have none of that.

“Silly Magnus. You’re here. You always take care of me,” he spoke seriously. 

Magnus pulled him into a hug. He was trembling.

“Shh, Mags, it’s okay, I’m here.”

“Yes, you are,” Magnus whispered in his ear and held him tighter.

It made the tingle worse, but also felt good, so he didn’t complain. Although he was still too hot. Alec shivered.

Magnus pulled back and stroked Alec’s hair. It felt wonderful and Alec sighed happily. Magnus looked so gentle and loving that it made Alec’s cheeks heat up even more. Magnus smiled.

“Come, darling. Let’s get you comfortable.”

Magnus led Alec to the couch and told him to wait. He went to the kitchen and Alec heard him run the water. He brought the water to Alec, who drank from the glass obediently, and made another trip to the bedroom. Alec didn’t see him bring back anything from there.

“I’m hot, Magnus,” Alec complained again.

“I know, darling. I will get something to cool you down.”

Magnus returned with a wet cloth and wiped his neck gently with it before spreading it over his brow. It felt nice and cool against his flushed skin and Alec smiled.

“Thank you, Mags.”

\---

Alec didn’t know how long they sat there, Alec slouching in the corner of the sofa with the wet cloth soothing him and Magnus right next to him, holding his hand and comforting him with his presence. It felt like a long and sweet dream.

Slowly, the tingling got worse and Alec whimpered.

“Magnus,” he begged.

“Shh, Alexander. Tell me what you need.”

“I- I don’t know. It tingles. It hurts. Magnus, it hurts!” Alec convulsed on the couch, the cloth on his brow falling away.

Magnus moved in a flash and a cool hand pressed against his heated skin, sliding under his unbuttoned shirt.

“Is this better?” Magnus asked, his voice worried.

Alec hummed happily and relaxed. The hand felt really nice on his skin and those kitty eyes were watching him again.

“I really love you, Mags,” he spoke. “You’re smart and pretty and - and magical. You’re special and so good to me. I’m glad I chose you.”

“I love you, too, Alexander,” Magnus spoke, softly. “I like taking care of you.”

Alec smiled. “You’re so perfect, Mags. I hope you never realize how much I don’t deserve you.”

“Oh, Alec,” Magnus spoke. “There is no one who deserves me more. Who deserves everything good.”

“You’re sappy,” Alec grinned.

“That I am, darling,” Magnus smiled, his face shining with more than the gold.

“Magnus, it’s starting to hurt again,” Alec spoke, feeling the first sting.

Magnus’ hand moved, stroking his chest lightly, but as soon as it stopped, the pain started again.

“Don’t stop. It hurts when you stop.”

Magnus looked worried, but continued to stroke his chest lightly. Alec twitched when the pain returned and Magnus slid his hand lower, stroking down to his stomach. It didn’t help long.

“Kiss me,” Alec begged, and Magnus did.

His lips soothed the pain away and Alec sighed contently, relaxing under the warlock. Magnus didn’t stop stroking Alec’s chest even while they kissed. It was slow and sweet, but when Alec felt the first sting of pain, he deepened the kiss and Magnus opened up for him, allowing him to thrust his tongue between the warlock’s lips. Magnus’ tongue felt good when it pushed into Alec’s mouth and he grabbed the smooth fabric of Magnus’ shirt to pull him closer.

Alec shivered when the pain threatened to return and Magnus’ mouth moved onto his neck. He licked and sucked slowly, teasingly, and Alec tried to pull him closer, to get Magnus fully against him.

“Not yet, Alexander,” Magnus spoke against his neck.

His breath tickled, and Alec shivered, mouth pulling into a smile.

“Alexander, are you listening to me?” Magnus insisted, and Alec nodded.

“I am. I just don’t like what you’re saying,” he grumbled in response.

Magnus looked up and smiled at him. His hand moved to rub lightly over Alec’s nipple, to make up for the loss of his mouth.

“I understand that, Alexander, but the drug works progressively. You will need more stimulation as it works its way through your body. If we take this fast, it will still keep demanding more and we may have to go further than we want to, in order to stop the pain.”

“You don’t want to fuck me,” Alec said, suddenly understanding what this was about.

“I don’t want your first time to be while you’re drugged and fighting pain,” Magnus spoke at him softly. “But - if it comes to that, I will. Even if you won’t forgive me for it.”

Magnus’ looked down, but Alec still saw the tears in his eyes. He never stopped touching Alec and the gentle caress soothed the tingling.

“I know this drug, Alexander. It’s magical and feeds on magic. I’ve seen what it does to people. I’ve seen bodies torn apart in pursuit of pleasure, because they needed more and more. Erotic asphyxiation gone wrong, inner bleeding and tearing from something too large getting rammed inside, being used too long by too many people; submitting to a sadistic master, and the drug pushing them to obey and to take everything the master gives them, even when their flesh is peeling away. It’s a horrible drug, Alexander, and resisting it will kill you, too. We need to ride it out; until it runs its course and lets you come. But we have to take it slow because I couldn’t live with myself, if I hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you,” Magnus begged.

Alec reached for Magnus’ face and wiped away the tears, pulling the man into a gentle kiss.

“Okay. I trust you. I trust you to take care of me. Whatever you need to do, Magnus. Anything. I trust you.”

\---

Magnus’ hands felt good against his flushed skin. Alec’s head fell back against the couch, lips parting. The ceiling seemed gold and he wondered if Magnus had redecorated again.

Magnus was kneeling between his spread legs, next to his discarded jeans, and stroked his chest and sides, pressing small kisses to his lower stomach. Alec’s boxers were pulled taut by his hard cock and wet with precome, but Magnus ignored all that, focused on the figures his tan-golden fingers drew onto Alec’s skin, between the runes where possible.

Alec wanted to taste his fingers, the purple nail polish with golden glow enticing him. He said as much, and Magnus pressed a finger to his lips, allowing him to lick it. It felt good and the nail scratched against his tongue; the taste was salty and somehow Magnus, even though he knew that Magnus’ fingers were likely covered in his own sweat. He sucked the finger in, squeezing his mouth around it, and teased it with his tongue. The nail polish didn’t taste like berries, but Magnus flushed and his pretty lips parted. Alec smiled.

He had to close his eyes because he remembered that Magnus wanted to take it slow. He didn’t know why, he thought it was silly, but he didn’t want to hurt Magnus. He would do anything for Magnus, anything he asked. Magnus was so pretty with his golden skin and kitty eyes. He couldn’t look at Magnus or he would want, and need, and make Magnus look sad again. And terrified. He hated that look most of all. This was good. This made Magnus happy.

The pain came back and Alec whimpered, his lips trembling around the finger.

“Oh Alec,” Magnus whispered.

One tan hand moved to pinch his nipple and Magnus pushed another finger into his mouth, allowing him to suck them harder. It helped for a moment, but he needed more, needed to do more for Magnus. Magnus seemed to understand and thrust them in, taking control, and Alec relaxed again. Magnus’ lips brushed against his chest and Alec hummed.

“You are such a good boy, Alexander,” Magnus spoke, and Alec felt a jolt go through him. “You are being so perfect for me. You make me happy.”

Alec whimpered, and sucked on the fingers harder, licking and tasting Magnus. Magnus pinched his nipple again and he shivered, submitting to the feeling. Magnus knew what was best for him. Magnus would give him what he needed.  
When the pain returned, Magnus pulled the fingers out and kissed him, thrusting into his mouth with his tongue. His fingers scratched Alec’s side lightly, giving a little jolt when they touched one of his runes, and Alec pulled his legs up, giving Magnus more space to get between them.

When Magnus pressed against him, Alec shivered and broke the kiss to moan.

“Magnus,” he begged, not knowing what he was asking for.

“Shh, darling, I’ve got you,” Magnus whispered against his cheek and bent to kiss his neck and suck over his rune.

Magnus’ tongue was searing, like it branded him, and Alec gave in to it – he belonged to Magnus. He wanted to make Magnus happy, wanted to be good for him. His arms wrapped around Magnus’ smaller form and pulled him closer.

Magnus pulled back. “Alexander, remember what I told you. I want you to keep your arms on the sofa or above your head.”

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I want to touch you.”

“I know, love, but do it for me. You have been such a good boy for me, so perfect – can you do this for me, too?” Magnus’ voice was so gentle, it made Alec want to cry.

“Okay,” he promised, and moved his hands away painfully slowly, already missing Magnus’ heat against his palms. “Okay. I can be good.”

“I know you can, love. I am so proud of you, Alexander. You are doing so well.” Magnus smiled at him, his hands still stroking and teasing Alec’s chest. “If it gets too difficult, tell me, and I will find something to bind your hands with.”

The promise made Alec gasp and arch beneath him, and the warlock chuckled.

“You’d like that, would you?” Magnus teased.

“Y-yes,” Alec stammered. “Please, Magnus!”

“Later, darling,” the warlock promised. “We can do anything you want. Just not yet.”

Alec whimpered, but submitted to Magnus’ will. He was here to make Magnus feel good. If Magnus wanted to tease him, he would take the teasing and ask for more. Anything to make Magnus happy. Anything.

\---

Alec was panting and gritting his teeth. The pain was getting worse, and nothing seemed to help.

“Alec, I’m removing your boxers,” Magnus spoke, and Alec felt his slim fingers slide under the waistband.

His cock sprang free and Alec groaned as those teasing fingers scratched his skin while pulling his underwear down. Magnus kissed the side of his knee and for a moment the pain lessened, before hitting him even harder. Alec whimpered.

Smooth fingers caressed his hard cock, sliding down to rub his balls lightly. Another hand rubbed over his lower stomach and then even lower, at the spot between his balls and leg. It felt good and Alec sighed.

“Does it still hurt?” Magnus asked, his voice strained.

“No, this is good,” Alec replied, happy. “You are so good to me, Magnus. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, gently stroking him.

When Alec stiffened again, Magnus wrapped his fingers around Alec’s cock and stroked it languidly, flicking a finger over the tip. It felt good and Alec relaxed underneath him.

The pain surprised him, making him convulse and cry out with its abruptness. Soft lips wrapped around him and Magnus’ tongue licked over the head. The pain turned into pleasure so fast that Alec gasped and strained his legs further apart.

Alec’s hands lifted, but he remembered Magnus’ words and tried to put them back. He couldn’t.

“It’s fine, Alexander,” Magnus said, pulling back so he could speak, tongue licking over the tip of Alec’s cock. “You can touch my hair.”

It took Alec a moment to decipher his words, that wet tongue distracting him. It was the only thing which didn’t seem golden.

“Your tongue is red,” he spoke stupidly.

Magnus startled, and then smiled – a perfect, genuine smile, which lit up his whole face.

“I’m glad, Alexander,” he breathed, tickling Alec’s cock, and sucked the tip into his mouth.

Alec gave into the feeling, and his whole world centered onto the feel of that mouth moving on him and the fingers stroking him. When the pain returned, he whimpered, and looked down at Magnus. His shirt was blue, not golden green like he had thought.

“It hurts,” he whimpered, and Magnus sucked harder, but it didn’t help. “It hurts!” 

He shuddered as Magnus pulled back - he trembled all over - but then Magnus’ touch returned and his wet mouth wrapped over Alec’s erection. Magnus stroked his balls and it made it a little better, but the pain stopped only when a slick finger teased him lower and pressed lightly in.

“That’s good,” he gasped, and shivered, letting his head fall back.

The ceiling was no longer golden, and it confused Alec – did Magnus change it while they were making out? Why?

“Why is the ceiling not golden?” he asked, distractedly.

Magnus ignored him and focused on working his cock with his mouth, the tip of his finger slowly pressing deeper. The pain cut through him again and he whimpered, frustrated. Why couldn’t he just enjoy this without it hurting?

Magnus pushed the tip of his finger in and moved it, his other hand still rubbing over Alec’s balls and the base of his straining cock. Magnus’ mouth was hot and wet around Alec and he felt madly in love with this beautiful man. 

When his leg twitched, Magnus pushed the finger in deeper, and Alec squeezed around the intrusion. It felt strange, but good, and it was Magnus. That made it even better.

Slowly, Magnus moved the finger inside him and twirled his tongue over the head of Alec’s cock. When Alec stiffened, he pulled almost all the way out and added another finger, slowly working them past the tight rim. It made the pain lessen, but didn’t take it away before Magnus touched something which made Alec arch and whimper, his head falling back. Magnus teased that spot, bringing him pleasure, and Alec writhed underneath him, cock leaking precome between Magnus’ lips. It felt amazing, but there was something keeping him from coming, and it drove him crazy and made him need.

“Magnus, please,” he begged. “I need to come. I need more.”

Magnus’ fingers froze inside him, but then he resumed thrusting, teasing that spot faster, and sucked hard on the tip of Alec’s cock. It was not enough and Alec cried out when the pain overwhelmed him. He shook and barely felt it when Magnus forced another finger inside him.

He felt when something wet dropped onto his stomach. At first, he thought it was sweat, but when he looked down, he realized that Magnus was crying. It shook him and squeezed his heart, and some of the colours returned, but the gold haze was still there.

“Magnus, I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I love you, I love you so much.”

He watched Magnus, his heart aching, while the slim fingers with purple nails pulled at his cock and the bruised lips moved over the tip, the red tongue sometimes peeking out. The fingers inside him thrust hard, rubbing his prostate, and suddenly Alec was coming.

He shook through the orgasm, Magnus’ fingers still moving inside him; his mouth firmly wrapped around Alec’s cock and swallowing every drop he spilled. Slowly, Magnus stilled his movements and Alec relaxed, just enjoying the feel.

Magnus pulled his fingers out slowly, making Alec wince, and let go of Alec’s softening cock to rest his head on Alec’s thigh. His face was wet and Alec’s heart squeezed again.

“Hey, Mags,” he spoke softly.

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” Magnus spoke against Alec’s thigh.

He sat back and wiped his face with both hands, getting lube into his hair. He didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were still yellow and Alec remembered calling them kitty eyes. He smiled.

“Come here, kitten,” he spoke softly. “I think we both could use a hug.”

Magnus looked at him, making sure that he meant it, and slowly moved. He was careful not to get too close, but Alec would have none of that and pulled him down. He winced when Magnus’ trousers scratched against his sensitized cock, but didn’t complain. Magnus noticed anyway.

“I’m – I’m sorry,” Magnus spoke, regretful. “I don’t dare to use magic yet to change the fabric.”

“I know, Mags, it’s ok,” Alec reassured him and pulled the warlock’s head against his neck. “I’m okay. Thanks to you.”

Magnus sniffed against his neck and Alec pulled back to look at him.

“Hey, I mean it. You took care of me – you did what you could to make sure you didn’t hurt me. Magnus, I’m ok. Really.”

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered against his neck.

It tickled and Alec smiled. “I love you too, Magnus. It wasn’t just the drug talking. These last weeks – even with everything else going on, you’ve made me happier than I’ve ever been. You’re everything I want, Magnus.”

They stayed there entangled together, until the position got too uncomfortable and Chairman came to investigate what was going on. He demanded food with an affronted meow. Magnus laughed and slowly got up, allowing Alec to move, too. He winced when he got up.

“I think you owe me a backrub for lounging on me like I was furniture,” he told Magnus. “Your couch is not suitable for this.”

“So sorry, Alexander,” Magnus said, not sounding at all sorry, which made Alec smile wider. “I’ll make sure to repay you at a suitable time. And perhaps you can give your input the next time I redecorate.”

Magnus wandered into the kitchen to feed chairman and Alec got dressed. His boxers were still wet at the front, but he put them on anyway, not wanting the jeans to chafe. He trailed after Magnus and found him leaning over the counter, palms covering his face. Chairman was on the floor, eating happily.

Alec hugged the warlock from behind and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I’m okay, Magnus. I’m better than okay. You took care of me and helped me. It sounds like I owe you my life,” he said, referring to Magnus’ earlier explanation about the effects of the drug.

“That man will pay,” Magnus whispered. “I will make him regret ever thinking that he could touch you. Drug you. Do you realize-”

“Yes. I’m not stupid, Magnus. I know what he planned. I’m just-” he shivered “I’m glad I could make it back here. Before…”

Magnus nodded and then twisted in his arms. His eyes were still yellow and Alec smiled.

“I like your kitty eyes,” he teased, and bent to kiss Magnus.

It took a while before they got to ordering any food, but Alec couldn’t complain, even with his stomach protesting. Magnus was a wonderful kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a sequel with completely consensual sex and D/s and more praise kink, if I get around to writing it.


End file.
